Scars
by Kunaigirl
Summary: They all had plenty of them, and Petra was no exception.


**Scars.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin

They all had plenty of them, and Petra was no exception. Like the rest of them she had more than one. Signs that she'd lived through various situations, lost various people dear to her. Yet among all the scars that littered her petite body, there was one that was his favourite. He remembered well how she got it.

He quickly treated the injury after all, safe in a dark unknown house with the rest of his team outside on guard.

She'd been extremely shy then, nothing like the woman she'd been when she got it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It truly was magnificent. The moment the hunted turned into the hunter. And it was all in less than 30 seconds. Many a soldier watched in horror as the petite figure that was Petra Ral launched herself to her friend, who was already placed into a Titan's mouth, grabbed her friends wrist as she passed and yanking her out.

The Titan's hands waved around in an effort to get the annoying fly that had stolen his prey, not yet realising that he was no longer the one in control of the situation. That he was no longer the predator, and no longer in control of the momentum.

Golden eyes flaring with rage Petra manoeuvred herself around the creature's swinging arms, and advancing towards the nape of its neck, the sole weak spot of the monstrosity.

With a last, vicious circular movement the petite girl ended the fight, and with a pathetic yelp the Titan fell with the young girl shooting out her anchor to land on a nearby roof, breathing deeply as she glared at her fallen enemy.

"Petra!" came the cries of the surrounding soldiers as they caught up with her.

"That was amazing!"

More congratulations flew her by, for her golden eyes could only look around, trying to find her friend, hoping she was alright.

She had yanked her out and away rather brutally, so she wasn't sure she was a 100% alright, of which the fear that she wasn't gripped around her beating heart.

Luckily for her crumbling nerves she quickly spotted the girl and immediately rushed over to her, not noticing the pain that came from her right upper leg.

Her friend immediately hugged her, thanking her from the bottom of her heart for her help as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Petra nodded with tears in her eyes, asking her friend to be careful the next time to which the crying girl complied.

Soon Petra spotted her own team mates, and her boss. Who was not only her boss, but also her secret crush and idol. He regarded her with a look that told her it was time to regroup.

Quickly she rushed over.

"I'm sorry I'm late." she said, bowing in respect, hoping not to get punished for her getting out of their formation.

Levi's eyes moved towards her leg. "You're hurt." he stated.

Petra's eyes widened, only then actually noticing the pain. As she looked down she noticed her white trousers were red on the right side. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed just how far the wound reached, but though the pain suddenly came crushing down, and though she was afraid of the size of her wound she bit back the pain.

"I'm alright Heishou." she spoke bravely. "Let's continue our mission."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Levi awoke to the sound of birds. As he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful creature in the whole world curled up beside him. As beautiful as she was deadly, as smart as she was kind.

As he shifted she moaned and snuggled closer into him, a motion he could not come to dislike. He sighed, tightening his hold on her and taking in her scent. She shifted again and soon her sleepy golden eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Good morning." she greeted, suppressing a yawn.

"Good morning." he repeated, loving how her bare body felt against his, because though trained and in top-condition it was soft and supple and so tempting to touch.

"We need to get going." he said after a while and got up after kissing her on the lips of which she took advantage, not immediately letting go of him, keeping their mouths linked for as long as she could.

When he emerged from the bathroom, clad in but his white trousers he saw her sitting on the edge of their bed in nothing but his shirt -something she loved doing- trying to get herself to wake up.

But something bothered him about the hunched way in which she sat, her fingers tracing over one of her larger scars on her arm.

"Petra?" he asked, frowning as he knelt in front of her.

"Hm?" she asked, not tearing her eyes away from the discoloured line on her left arm, fingers running over the whole length of it.

"Tch. Don't be like that." he commented. "Tell me what's wrong."

After a long silence, which he did not break, she spoke up in a soft whisper, her golden eyes cast down.

"Will you keep on loving me?"

His frown deepened. "Of course I will. Why do you ask?"

She looked away, away from her scar and from him, her eyes settling on the blue sky outside their small window.

"We're going out today, right? If I don't get killed, who knows how more ugly scars I'll get."

A short silence followed as Petra searched for words. "I mean, I've yet to get one in the face, but..."

"Petra." Levi called out in his deep voice, finally getting her to look at him. "Scars are marks of survival, they're not something you should be ashamed of."

"For a man that may be true" she retorted "but for a woman..." her voice trailed off.

"That does not matter." Levi said in a voice that did not tolerate discussion. "I love you, and your scars. Every single one of them. They are you after all."

Tears welled up in her eyes as his eyes kept her fixed.

His hands reached up to her right knee, one resting on her knee and the other a bit higher on her thigh.

"This one's my favourite." he spoke softly, caressing the three discoloured lines that started high on her upper leg and reached down to her knee.

His eyes softened as he looked at the lighter coloured skin before bending down and kissing it lovingly.

Petra's eyes widened and tears of endearment welled up in her eyes.

He leaned his forehead against her knee and spoke in soft voice; "Please just worry about staying alive while carrying out our mission. Because scars or no scars, I'll love you."

At his last statement he looked up, his determined and honest look extinguishing her last doubts and fears and she knelt down in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"You too. Please, just stay alive."

He nodded wordlessly and returned her embrace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, they all had plenty of them. Scars. Whether visible or invisible, and Petra was no exception.

_I really hope you guys like it! I know I loved writing this! XD Oh and in my little Kunaigirl-world, Levi's team did NOT die! You hear me?! They did NOT die! XD _

_I just hope you didn't think having a favourite scar is...strange or Emo or so...because I'm not crazy! XD Me and my siblings are always boasting about our own Marks of Survival as we call them. Like surviving falling down your bike and surviving a Titan attack are alike... ^^" But so you know that's sorta where that came from. By the way I have the most amazing scar on my right middle finger! You can only really see it when there's light upon it! Sooooo cool! It really hurt when I got it though. Oh well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? XD_

_Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this little one-shot! Please tell me what you think! XD_


End file.
